


And I hope that I don't fall in love with you

by Bitchard_ZK



Series: Songfics [2]
Category: Rammstein
Genre: M/M, Paul Landers (mentioned)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 20:48:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9202559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bitchard_ZK/pseuds/Bitchard_ZK
Summary: Till and Richard spent their last night in America together and learn more about each other than they had expected.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Tom Waits - And I hope I don't fall in love with you.
> 
> Also, Happy Birthday to Till! He turned 54 today, the big giant bear.  
> Enjoy!

199x.

It was their first time in America. The states were beautiful and everything they had expected and hoped it to be. Everything had been just- like he had dreamed it would be. The second the plane landed- the second they entered the greyhound. .They’d rent a car with the three of them a day later. God everything was just perfect during their journey. The first night was magical in so many ways. There were these lights in the ceiling that looked like stars, Richard recalled. God, it was just so- special in so many ways.

The three of them truly soaked up the culture and the different environment. Everything was just passing along lazily and nothing felt rushed. Of course, there was that incident with the fine- and the fact only Till could speak English had been frustrating. . . But overall. it was all wonderful and perfect. The food, the music, the cars, the people, the weather. Richard never wanted to leave- and something inside of him felt like someday, he would come back. But as much as Richard had tried to stop time- their journey inevitably came to an end, but not until tomorrow.

 ** _Well I hope that I don’t fall in love with you,_**  
  
Richard and Till sat out on the porch as Oliver climbed up the tree to reach the treehouse. There were small fireflies that floated through the sky like small particles of dust, light as the wind itself. The house was a light blue color, front porch, and everything. It was a suburban street, but their house was located in a more remote area. They had a large garden with large trees and weeping willows that made it feel like they were in a stereotypical movie about Mississippi or something. The only thing missing was a banjo playing American man.

**_cause falling in love just made me blue._ **

The sun was already setting, but the sky was painted in beautiful colors. Richard and Till sat next to each other on the swing set that had been placed on the back porch. Till had his arm stretched out behind Richard over the armrest of the swingset. It was a small swinging couch, to be honest. Neither of them was smoking surprisingly enough, but Till was finishing his bottle of beer. Richard’s long blond hair hung over his bare shoulders as he looked up, hands propped underneath his drawn up leg. Till placed his bottle down on the ground next to him.

**_Well, the music plays and you display, your heart for me to see._ **

Everything around them was just perfect somehow, the mood, the setting, the night, the crickets in the bushes and the frogs in the pond . . . It was just. . . Perfect.

“I don’t ever want to leave”. Richard sighed loudly, distraught with the thought of having to go back to Berlin. . . Back to where things were so different than they were here.

“We have to go back sometime”. Till replied obviously much cooler and less emotional about it. He did show compassion because he petted his naked shoulder for a moment. His skin was still hot from his mild sunburn.

“Mm-“. Till was just swallowing down a quick gulp of beer.

“What?” Richard smiled, looking at his friend with a smile playing on his face. He had tied a portion of his hair up and left the other locks down- it was a semi ‘I’m warm, but don’t want a headache from tieing them all up’.

“Reminds me, I have to rub in that oil we got from the pharmacist”. Till got up from the swingset to walk inside the house and later, return with the oil. Richard heard him coming and sat down on the ground for him. He waited for Till to settle down behind him on the swingset before leaning back again.

**_I had a beer and now I hear, you calling out for me._ **

Till emptied some of it on Richard’s back and began massaging it into the sore skin. He heard the other wince sometimes and made sure to soften his touches significantly. His soft rubs somehow soothed his burning and itching skin. Till shot a frown at the soft sigh he released.

“Are you kidding me? That stuff is going to burn in hell”. He informed him. And surely, the burning sensation started. Richard found himself screeching and breathing in sharply, simultaneously, while Till slid his hands down his flanks, thumbs rubbing along the front o him. He had his back straight- but god he wanted to crouch down and roll away from the other.

“There we are.” Till finally finished- and took a bag of peas he brought along. He imagined it was the one that was in the freezer. The man wrapped it in a towel as Richard watched him over his shoulder. Till, tenderly, moved his locks of hair away again, slipping them over his shoulders before sliding along his sore shoulders with the ice pack. He flinched at first- but Till kept the distance big enough for the cold to touch him- but not the towel. He felt the swimmer’s hand slide over his neck and hold up his long hair- and something stirred in his stomach.

**_And I hope that I don’t fall in love with you._ **

“Better?” Till’s expression was difficult to decipher, but it looked calm like always. Richard simply nodded, relaxing against the man’s cold hands. God, it felt a lot better to have his cool hands on his back. Oliver had finally reached the tree house. He was waving excitedly from it- a far as excitedly went in his case. He was quite laid back. Richard liked that a lot about him. He could be so energetic and calm at the same time. Very refreshing. Till was like a giant dog on a hot summer day. Slower, a bit sluggish even- but boy, he sure packed a wallop.

The sun was gone now. The only lights left were the warm lights of the opposing lanterns. The crickets were chirping louder now, the frogs added into this. Oliver had gone very quiet up in his tree house. Maybe he was asleep. He had been complaining he was tired when they drove back. Well. . . Complaining. . . He had mentioned it once or twice. The two of them had been chatting for a while now. With each topic, they began to see how different and how similar their views could be. They had quite some things in common after all.

**_Well the room is crowded, people everywhere_ **

“Want to play the questions game?” Richard suggested. It was a ridiculous game. It was something young couples would do to get to know their date a little better. A girl at the bar they were last night tried it with him. He hadn’t understood much of it- but it sounded like an easy way to find out more about Till. The man in question nodded calmly.

“Don’t you think we should invite Oliver too?” Till turned to face him. Richard shrugged in reply, staring at the treehouse. He was awfully quiet.

“Ollie!” Richard lifted himself up a little as he screamed. For a moment there was nothing- until they could hear a soft clutter in the distance.

“No!” Till laughed at the tall man’s reply. He appreciated Oliver’s forwardness when tired. He had to survive through quite some stuff, being on a vacation with the two of them.1

**_And I wonder, should I offer you a chair?_ **

“Come on, sit with me again. What are you? A dog?” Till chuckled, making Richard smile in the process. He climbed back up to his feet and took his shoes off before sitting down and leaning down against Till’s side. They always sat like that, just friends chilling out in the most convenient way. No one ever sought something behind it. . . So why did Richard feel like he had to justify his reasons? He looked up to Till, his back was turned to him after all, as he crossed his legs along the length of the swing.

“Yeah you can look at me like that, you’re going to start, it’s your game.” Till was much more fun when they were alone, secluded from the rest of the world. The wind was cool but comforting. The fireflies kept buzzing past them with their flickering lights. It was like a painting, being here in the middle of nature, with Till, on a back porch of an American wooden house, sitting on a swinging set.

**_Well if you sit down with this old clown, take that frown and break it,_ **

“Erm. . . What- is your favorite sport?” Till groaned in a feigned frustration upon hearing Richard’s question.

“Swimming. Easy way out Scholle”. He replied, whacking him on the head- or more accurately, on his hair. It made Richard laugh as he escaped the ‘assault’ and sat down in a way that helped him face the other better. He put his socked feet on Till’s lap, the man couldn’t complain he just showered, and folded his arms over his bare chest. A free, relaxed laughter, a laughter that even made Till smile in the way that made his stomach play skipping ropes. For a moment both silenced down to a comfortable silence- of them staring at each other. Richard observed how Till’s soft but oddly-shaped lips curled in a smile in that strange way, while Till observed how Richard’s apple cheeks just got that little bit ‘plumper’ whenever he smiled.

**_Before the evening's gone away, I think that we could make it,_ **

“It still counts as a question, Diedrich”. He threw back, his smile unfaltering. Till huffed in defeat and showed placed his hand on his feet in a way that- almost made him feel like they were a married couple, sitting out on the back porch. The thought would have made him laugh, and he would have shared it with Till and would have asked him how stupid it sounded. . . But something inside of him found it a very comforting and a pleasing thought. He rubbed his feet together in an attempt to warm them a little. Till picked up on it and took one of them in his hand, rubbing it warm without saying a word. He hated it when people touched his feet. . . He didn’t mind Till though.

“Shouldn’t you put on a shirt?” Richard immediately shook his head in response to the question. He didn’t want to get up from the swing. He didn’t want to move away from Till.

“I’m fine.” He lied and tilted his head. “Your turn”.

**_And I hope that I don’t fall in love with you._ **

“Want to sit inside and listen to some old Tom Waits records?” Till smirked. Richard wasn’t that much of a Waits fan, but something about that music just- he couldn’t describe it. It felt right.

“Alright. Only because you won’t give up on me getting somewhere warm”. He huffed but hesitated to get up. Unfortunately, Till knew exactly how to help him with that. He took his feet in his hands and lifted them up, over his lap, onto the ground.

“There we go. Now get inside. I’ll ask Oliver if he wants to stay there for the night or whatever he plans on doing.” With a sigh that reminded Richard of an old man, Till rose from the swing and made his way to the large tree. Richard stayed seated for another moment, shooting Till a ‘mischievous smirk when he turned around to look at him.

“Get inside before I whack you again, Scholle”. He warned and wandered off to the tree. Richard watched him as the distance between them grew, and he felt the smile lingering on his face.

**_Well the night does funny things inside a man,_ **

Reluctantly he rose up and stretched. He was cold indeed, goosebumps had formed on his skin and a tremble shot through his spine like electricity. He got up on his feet again and waited for Till to come back. The larger man shook his head as he stared at the grass he trudged through. Till hadn’t seen that he was still out here waiting for him- but as soon as he did he’d probably get commentary like ‘If you get sick, you’re getting it”. But instead, he simply looked up and smiled, a smile that made Richard smile broader. He had his arms wrapped folded across his chest and waited until the man came closer to him.

“Pinhead”. He muttered under his breath as he removed the knit jacket and draped it around Richard’s shoulders. He was chuckling at first, wanting to remove it and hand it back to him, saying he was ridiculous- but he also enjoyed feeling- protected almost. It was a ridiculous thought really. Till wrapped an arm around his shoulders and rustled his hair playfully. It made him laugh, but it also made him feel. . . He couldn’t even bring it to words. It was a feeling one could only know when they had felt it, too.

“If you get sick, I’m kicking your ass”. Till then said, fulfilling Richard’s ‘prophesy’.

**_These old tom-cat feelings you don't understand,_ **

“If you get some snacks I’ll put on the record and tidy the living room up. I cleaned here yesterday and I want some of it to show”. He huffed, placing his hands on Richard’s shoulders as he shimmied past him from behind.

“You sound like my mother”. Richard remarked and started chuckling as he opened the fridge. He took out whatever he felt like and already made his way to the living room.

It didn’t take long for them to have passed a couple of drinks. In spite of the alcohol-laced mood, Richard still continued to admire the robust handsomeness Till so obliviously possessed. He was so timid, calm, not at all like the rough and ragged person he seemed to be at first. He’d heard his sisters discuss boys before when he was younger, how some men would look like big intimidating bears- but turned out to be more of a teddy bear rather than a grizzly bear. Till made him think of that comparison, too.

**_Well I turn around to look at you, You light a cigarette,_ **

Till noticed Richard’s dreamy gaze- but instead of being able to speak up and make a joke about it but he found himself staring at the other in the same intrigued way. There was so much to notice about Richard each and every time he looked at him. He had this youthfulness to his smile- the way his cheeks would just- swell like a child’s, the way he’d press his lips together when realizing he was smiling . . . That little flicker in his eyes as he fought to keep those lips together to not show his white teeth whenever he was about to smile a little bit too broadly. A soft chuckle passed Till’s lips and he caught himself doing something he wouldn’t have dared to when sober. Richard was leaning against the arm of the soft but old sofa, legs stretched out the way he had lain outside on the swingset. He tugged on Richard’s legs, pulling them over his own lap. It obviously shocked the latter, for he let out a soft yelp before bursting into a slurred laughter. The sunburn didn’t seem to hurt the other that much when he had tugged him closer. Till didn’t remember this that consciously as he looked down at the blonde giggling heap with an affectionate smile.

He hadn’t ignored that nagging and complaining sensation in his lower stomach. It was that same darned feeling so many artists wrote, sang, painted about. Love. It was an annoying sensation, but one that managed to swoop him off of his feet like nothing else. The last time he felt this strong sensation, he became a father. Now, of course, it wasn’t the same, the love for a child and the love for another- but he felt this same. . . Desire, almost. . . To do everything in his power to protect this man and keep him safe- in spite of his awareness that he had never felt this towards another man before. It was a feeling that was foreign to him in so many ways- but at the same time intrigued him.

**_I wish I had the guts to bum one, But we've never met._ **

The music played so softly in the background, drowned out by the rushing of blood in Richard’s head as he finally stopped laughing. He hadn’t laughed this much since the last time he had laughing gas, the recreational type that was. He looked up at Till now, finally calmed down and saw the expression on his face. Richard found himself having a hard time breathing that moment. Those eyes- they’d never been that soft. .He simply lost the ability to speak- think clearly at that, and just stared at them. They must have looked real ridiculous, staring into each other’s eyes like two love sick puppies. He wondered at that moment. How did he even think of him? They weren’t that vocal with their opinions. .That’s a girl’s thing. They always tell each other things like that. ‘ I love your hair’ ‘ God you’re gorgeous’ things like that. Men didn’t do that. Well, Paul sometimes did, but he was a different creature entirely.

**_And I hope that I don’t fall in love with you._ **

“ Are you drunk?”

Till chuckled as he stared at Richard, whom now made a struggle out of turning around on the couch. He was half disappointed to see him move away from him- but was pleased to see him return shortly after, head resting on his lap. Was he holding a breadstick in his hand and had started nibbling? On it? In a very annoying fashion. Usually, he would have done something to bother him, but now he just smiled. Well, he did do something but that wasn’t as bad as he usually would have. Being slightly tipsy rid him of all his boundaries- and he leaned forward to take a bite from the breadstick Richard had taken in his mouth. The latter’s eyes widened to the size of saucers when he saw the other so close to him all of a sudden. It was like a small spark suddenly ignited into a fire. But neither of them had the guts to do something about it.

“ Whose turn was it?” Richard suddenly asked, pushing up to sit down next to Till in a more, proper manner. Till felt disappointed –a little rejected even. Was Richard that disgusted with him? He couldn’t imagine so.

“Mine”. Till took a swallow of the tequila on the table and hissed as it burned his mouth and throat. As he sat the shot glass down he turned to face Richard again.

**_I can see that you are lonesome just like me,_ **

“ When did you realize you swung both ways”. He suddenly blurted out. He was taking quite the risk here. It could be taken as a joke- in spite of it sounding so harsh, accusing even. Till just needed to know, he needed an answer. Was there a possibility he could find more in him than this?

“What?” Richard was flaming red, shocked almost, at Till’s question.

“ You heard me. Do you swing both ways?” He filled his glass up and handed Richard his.

“ Well- “ Richard found his heart skip a beat there. He was interested in Till for quite a long time now, of course never to the extent in which he was since they were in America- but . . . He had been interested. Whether it would be a glance that took too long, a touch that lingered too often.

“ I’m not sure, because there’s only one- man, I’ve been interested in”. He admitted, not only to Till but to himself. It visibly surprised the man. He had expected Richard to wave it off and ridicule him for even daring to think he was a ‘ fag '. He’d never mean the word as an insult to homosexual males, but Schwerin boys were, after all, masculine men, and somewhere deep inside the meaning of being gay, to them, meant a threat to their masculinity. Till didn’t care that much- or gave it that much thought. But he could imagine Richard thinking that much.

**_And it being late, you'd like some company,_ **

“ Who is it?” Till heard himself ask in spite himself. He hadn’t expected himself to want to know it so desperately. He thought he might be a little interested in that guitar player he saw at a concert in Schwerin a while ago. He had eyed him with great fascination, and so had the other man. Richard was an eye catcher with that dead rat on his head. He chuckled to himself, mentally musing that the other could hear him think it.

“ It’s not your turn” . Richard whispered- almost teasingly, but at the same time nervously. He seemed to be in thought for a moment- before lifting his head, biting his lip and giving Till those puppy eyes he hate-loved so much.

“ Can I kiss you?” He whimpered. His large, hopeful. Till wasn’t sure how to react to him. There were lots of things going through his head- but the only thing that made sense to him was- Richard. He felt his stomach exploding, his heart skipping beats and his head turning into pudding. Everything around them faded for a moment – and he jumped up to haul the blonde into his arms.

_And kiss him._

**_Well I turn around to look at you, And you look back at me,_ **

Richard felt his entire being exploding as their lips finally connected. It was everything he had ever wished for. His mind went crazy- and then it all went silent and all there was left was them and their kiss. Richard slowly wrapped his arms around Till’s neck and pressed himself upwards against the other man. Their broad chests pressed together as Till placed his hands in the back of his neck and small of his back. It didn’t take long before their kiss deepened, at Till’s initiation. He let his tongue slide against Scholle’s lower lip, tasting the first bite of that forbidden fruit he had longed for, for so long. Richard immediately replied to this by parting his lips and allowing Till to conquer him. This was all they needed to lose all restraints. They took a split second to part from each other, eyes meeting for the first time since their kiss. There were tears in Richard’s eyes- Till couldn’t understand why. He couldn’t understand how Richard could be so emotional over someone like himself- but his lips were spreading wider and wider. It wasn’t much longer before Richard hastily removed the man’s jacket and pressed his now shirtless body against the singer again. Their lips met once again, but this time Richard was the initiator. He straddled the other man’s hips and pressed himself against him as closely as humanly possible. Till’s hands ran up his flanks, stopping on his shoulder blades to push him closer against his own chest. Richard’s arms were laced around his neck, the thick matted locks of hair sliding against his face as their lips reconnected as if they had been parted for years.

**_The guy you're with has up and split, The chair next to you's free,_ **

Richard released him in order to remove his shirt as well- and this was the point where Till knew they would move beyond this mere friendliness. He smirked and lifted the blonde up, causing the man’s breath to hitch in his throat and cling onto him. With slow steps he reached over to grab the wine and then bend over slightly.

“ Grab the glasses, Scholle” . In spite of it being an imperative, he asked it. Scholle in return laughed and let himself hang backward like Till instructed him to. He took the glasses, but as Till hoisted him back up he managed to reach the cheese.

“ I want that too”. He added hastily, his voice becoming more of a groan because of the weight being pulled upright. Till chuckled in reply, obviously having struggled a little bit with Richard’s weight. He was a big strong young man, a typical Schwerin appearance.

Till carried him up the stairs as if he were a woman to be lifted over the threshold. In spite of his manliness being tainted, Richard felt more special than anything or anyone else in the world. It was hard to describe it- this feeling of utter, freedom.

Till placed Richard on the bed, dropping himself on top of him, causing them both to laugh loudly. The alcohol was working- but not clouding their minds as if they were hammered. They were sober enough to know this was exactly what they wanted. Till took the glasses from Richard and placed them on the nightstand.

“ Give me the cheese”. He huffed, holding his hand out. “ Don’t eat that now” .

Richard showed his crooked smile and held it in both hands. When Till tried to reach it he held it above his head. He was playing a game Till was not in the mood for now- but he didn’t react angrily or irritated. He simply smirked.

**_And I hope that you don't fall in love with me._ **

“ Very well then” .

He sighed, and began to remove his shirt- then moved up to Richard to slowly slip his hands over the nylon like shorts. It certainly spiked the man’s interest, and a little bit more. His round cheeks were slowly turning red, the contrast between his hair and skin worsened the color even more. Till found himself chuckling in victory as the man parted his lips to let out a little, ragged, breath. When his hands hovered over his now evidence of excitement- Richard practically dropped the item from his hands. Till took it with his free hand and turned around to place it with the other stock they built for the night. Till turned back to lie on top of Richard, their lips reconnecting immediately.

“ We forgot – the record”. Richard mumbled between kisses, but it didn’t matter enough to catch his attention. Till simply pressed his hip bone against Richard’s hardening manhood. It earned him a soft gasp, eyes closing as a surge of pleasure rushed through his groin, up to his chest. It hitched his breath and caused him to feel even more exhilarated. Till picked up on this and tilted his hips to lay flat against the other's. He bucked his hips lower now, pressing against Richard’s backside in a way that made him shiver all over. He wanted to take it slow, show Richard just exactly what he was worth; ‘ All the time in the world ‘ .

He moved his hands to slowly slip the man’s trousers down his well-sculpted hips, freeing his hard member as he went along. Richard turned his face to the side, a bit ashamed perhaps, of what was to come now.Till encouraged him by moving his attention towards his neck instead now. Richard’s arms were wrapped around his neck again, holding him close as he whimpered underneath the larger man. He had never expected Richard to give in like this, but then again he had never thought he would lose himself like this either- to a man, to his best friend. To Richard.

**_Now it's closing time, the music's fading out_ **

Richard felt naked. Not only physically but mentally. He had opened himself completely for Till in ways he had never done for anybody in his life. It scared him- but it excited him- and made him feel special. His eyes were closed as Till’s hot mouth moved over his chest, stopping at his nipples, flicking his tongue over them while his hand occupied the neglected one. It caused Richard to writhe underneath him. It was too much, all at once- but he didn’t want it to end anytime soon. It was amazing- like a dream almost.

Till continued moving lower and lower until his mouth slid between his legs and kissed at the insides of his thighs. His erection was painfully obvious, making Richard feel self-aware. He wanted to pull Till back up, embarrassed of himself in a sense- but his hands were swatted away by the larger man. It was like a silent ‘ Don’t be ridiculous'. Till moved lower, arms sliding underneath Richard’s knees and hands placed on the top of his thighs. He then pulled him in closer, placing his legs over his shoulders. Till gave Richard a quick look before taking the tip of his swollen member into his mouth. Richard let out a throaty moan as he felt the wet warmth envelop around his sensitive erection. They were both unsure how things worked- they could only judge from the other’s reactions and use the knowledge they had from their own bodies. Till stopped only to remove his own trousers and put them both in the same position. Bared, naked and open. They slowed down, both taking a moment to take each other in with awkward smiles, excited glances exchanged , and nervous chuckles.

**_Last call for drinks, I'll have another stout._ **

“ You’re beautiful”. Till blurted out, knowing Richard would not be able to say the first word. It made his face even redder if possible. Or maybe he just imagined that.

“ You are- amazing.” Smiled.

Their romance then switched them wrapping their arms around one and other, kissing softly- passionately, but most importantly, lovingly. They didn’t part their lips now, this was just enough as their hands explored one and other ’s body curiously, cupping over roundings and lingering every now and then. Their hands eventually met at a similar spot, Till’s hands brushing over Richard’s member and Richard’s hand over Till’s member. They slowly slid their hands over each other’s hardened manhoods, figuring out what the other liked- enjoyed most.

“ I want you, Till”. Richard whispered as his lips brushed over Till’s cheek. He responded to it by turning his face closer to Richard's, pressing a series of kisses over his face in the most loving fashion.

“ You already have me”. He whispered, and turned over to lie on top of Richard, pressing him down against the mattress. Richard’s arms were around his neck again, softly tugging at his hair as they kissed. Till didn’t know the specifics of sex with men- he knew it was most certainly different from the way a woman worked, obviously. His hands slid between Richard’s legs again, slipping over his firm buttocks and squeezing them as he rocked his member against his entrance. Richard was giving positive feedback, moaning softly, even whimpering at times to catch his breath. The guitarist’s hand moved down to rub over his cock as Till slowly slid his finger over his entrance. Before pushing forward, he retracted his hand to lubricate his fingers with spit. Richard wrinkled his nose at it, but Till merely gave him a look.

“ What do you want me to do? Push in dry?”

He slid his slippery finger over the man’s entrance and entered this time, surprised at how easily it passed the tight ring of muscle. Richard let his head fall back, his hair framing him in an elegant way despite Till’s dislike for the matted style. The man stroked his member faster, focusing on the tip, flicking his fingers over the ridge of the glans. It made him breathe erratically as Till tried to enter the second finger. It didn’t go as easily, but Richard relaxed entirely. It would have been a lot more difficult if they hadn’t been as aroused as they were.

**_Well I turn around to look at you, You're nowhere to be found,_ **

Richard’s eyes met Till’s, his lips parted as he tilted his head to have a better look at the man above him.

“C’ mon, I’m more ready than I’ll ever be. Please- I want you”. He pleaded.

He spoke the words so softly, so tenderly and in a way so lovingly. Till retracted his fingers and replaced it with the tip of his member. Slowly, he sank into Richard, gasping softly as their foreheads pressed together. Richard’s eyes closed, but Till couldn’t take his eyes off of him. He saw there was a discomfort in his expression, so he slowed down. Richard moved his fingers over his glans again, lips parting as he clearly found his pleasurable spot again. Till decided to move again. The tip went fine, but the rest was a bit harder. He didn’t want to hurt him or break him, but god moving this slow was not that great for him either.

“ Please move” . Richard moaned, and Till didn’t waste time.

Gently, he started to rock his hips back and forth carefully, making the entering easier as he slid deeper with each thrust. The other man’s breathing picked up in speed, lips parted as his face contorted in a mixture of pleasure and pain. Till angled his hips a little, making the penetration easier- but he seemed to hit something inside of Richard. The moment he slid in with a hard thrust, precum dripped down the other’s member. Till smirked at this and took the man’s member in his hand, removing Richard’s.

**_I search the place for your lost face, Guess I'll have another round_ **

Till’s hand over his cock was even better than his own hand. He moaned loudly as Till began to pick up a harder and rougher pace- but loving nonetheless. He was so careful with him but slowly began to lose himself to the pleasure. Richard wrapped his legs around Till’s waist and held him close.

“ Harder- please”. He whispered, and Till obliged. His pace picked up, sliding his cock in and out of Richard. With each thrust Richard felt his head knock against the pillows, a surge of pleasure elicit from his prostate and a moan pass his lips. Till was a lot quieter than him, only letting out a soft breath every now and then as he moved his member out of him past the ridge of his glans, and slid it back in.

“ Please- Till. I want you to cum”. Richard whispered as he arched his back.

“ Turn around”. Till whispered in reply, removing himself from the other. Richard obliged, laying down on the mattress. Till slipped inside of him again and took his member in his hand. It was a little bit difficult to jack the other off at the same time- but it was a difficulty he gladly worked with. His other hand was above Richard’s head, who held his hand with own two. Richard placed Till’s hand against his cheek and held it in place there, cupping it with his left hand as the right hand leaned on Till’s bicep to push himself back onto Till’s cock.

“ I’m getting closer” . Till whispered, and began to jerk his hips a little as he felt spikes of pleasure surge through his body. Richard’s moans were driving him over the edge, the way his eyebrows were knit together in pleasure, the way his body arched and writhed underneath him. He began to kiss the man, who craned his head to be able to return the kiss.

“ I’m going to come”. He moaned into the kiss. Richard held his hand even tighter now, moaning so deliciously into his kiss.

“I’m almost there”. Scholle whimpered, to which Till began jerking his member harder, wanting him to cum before he did. He slid his tongue past Richard’s in a long sloppy kiss that was barely even a kiss anymore. Their tongues slithered over and past each other as they gave into their pleasure and came. Richard came first, but Till couldn’t hold out any longer when the man began to cry out in euphoria, head thrown back against his shoulder. Till shuddered as he came, his moans louder –but not nearly as loud as Richard.

He rode out of his orgasm as Richard began to pry his hands away from his now extremely sensitive member. He pulled out, reaching for the towel he had left next to the bed in the morning to wipe over Richard’s behind. Of course, the sheets were ruined but they couldn’t care less. Richard had trouble turning around, but when he did he wrapped his arms around Till, embracing him so desperately. Till placed his hands over his shoulders and held him just as close.

They remained in each other’s arms for a moment before Till suggested they’d move to Richard’s room after a shower. Once they were all cleaned, and several kisses and snuggles further, they got ready to sleep. Everything was different now. Their relationship had changed entirely. It’s not like a one-night stand- they were the best of friends. . . A lot of things were going to be so different now.

Richard fell asleep first, smiling with those adorable little twinkles in his eyes as he eyed Till with such- such admiration and love. It had filled Till to the core with warmth and satisfaction and affection. He continued stroking the man’s cheek long after his breathing had gone heavier and eyes began twisting underneath his eyelids, deep in sleep, dreaming most likely. He slid one of the dreadlocks from his face and slid it behind his ear.

He was so beautiful. . So pure and perfect. He wished he could stay like this forever, just with Scholle, in his arms, sleeping, unaware of his own beauty. He leaned in to kiss the corner of his lover’s mouth and smiled a loving teary eyed smile. He didn’t know what he wouldn’t do for him. . . He would do anything for him. Heck, he’d give it all up for him.

“ _Till?”_

Scholle mumbled, sleep making his voice croaky.

“ Yes?” He smiled, stroking the hair out of his face” .

“ _I love you” ._

Till leaned in and smiled, kissing his temple.

“ I love you too.” .

**_And I think that I just fell in love with you._ **

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to make a song and pair request! I do about anything so again, feel free to request whatever pairing and song you want from our favorite Rammsteiners!


End file.
